The invention relates to a feed drug injector. More particularly, the invention relates to a feed drug injector which can feed medicinal liquid into fauces directly.
The children may vomit medicinal liquid because of the bitter taste of the medicinal liquid. Some feeding injectors have very narrow inner passages so that the medicinal liquid can only pass through the inner passage under pressure. Most feeding injectors have shapes similar to the shape of a syringe. The needle of the syringe is replaced by a tube with a very narrow inner passage. Since the inner passage is too straitened, the residual of the medicinal liquid will remain in the inner passage. It is very difficult to remove the residual of the medicinal liquid by washing the inner passage. The residual of the medicinal liquid will be deteriorated for a long period of time. The deteriorated medicinal residual will become very toxic, mildewed, or stinking. Therefore, the deteriorated medicinal residual will contaminate the fresh medicinal liquid after they are mixed in the inner passage. Further, the inner passage is very short so that the medicinal liquid cannot be directed to the predetermined direction precisely. If the inner passage is elongated, it will hurt the throat and the oral cavity of the user.